


My SuperHero

by TheFallenOne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, I just cant, M/M, Pappy is real!!!, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, XD, bruce is a dork, first story!, i ship the stonynots so hard, the Pucky is real too!, thor is way TOO cute, tony is too, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenOne/pseuds/TheFallenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is an ordinary teenage boy, but as his favorite teacher gets swiched with the increadibly good looking Steve Rogers and soon falls for the man, he finds out that the man who managed to still his heart is the one and only Captain America! </p><p>(Believe me, it's better than it sounds. So, Cap!Steve and Nerdy!Teen!Civilian!Tony..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My SuperHero

Nerdy!Teen!Tony Teacher!Steve Steve is still Captain America, but Tonys a sivilian 

Tony opened his notebook and got ready for class, Mrs.Carter as out today and a substitute was in today. The teen pushed up his glasses a he heard a sigh come from his left. He couldn't help but smirk.

"You alright Buck'?"

Bucky blushed in anger looking away."Why wouldn't I be, Stark?" Tony smiled as Bucky put his head down."I don't know....seems like you're kinda lonely without Mrs.Carter around."

The taller teen blushed more."Shut up,Stark..but I hope she's okay...Peggy never misses a day of school.." Tony nodded.

"Yeah, me too, Bucky Bear. But if you're worried about her, just go by her house and check on her." 

Bucky smiled."I'll do that Tones."

Pepper stood up hushing the class."The sub is here! Quiet, guys!" Pepper frowned. Who could possibly try to replace Mrs.Peggy?

The man walked in with a confident walk, smiling. Almost everyone gasped, the man was gorgeous. He wrote his name on the board. And as his back was turned, people started whispering, 

"WOW, this teacher is so cute!"  
"'Cute?!' He's gorgeous!"  
"Pfft. He's probably on steroids."  
"Your DICK is on steroids! He's all natural!"  
"Shhhh! He'll hear you!"

The man turned around flashing another blinding smile. Tony felt his knees go weak, thanking god he was sitting down. But cursed as his face became hot as the blonde man turned his smile towards him.

"Good morning, class. My name is Steve Rogers.And I'll be your history teacher for the remaining of the school year." His bright ocean blue eyes sparkled. Some people groaned and Bucky cursed inwardly.

"Now lets start with the attendance." 

Bucky smirked knowingly over at the glasses wearing teen. Tony was a blushing mess, crossing his legs.  
"Well, well Stark. Are you okay?"He asked sarcasm dripping from his voice."Oh,don't tell me, you're in love with the new guy aren't you?" He teased.

"Sh-shut up Bucky! No I don't!" Bucky raised a knowing brow.

"You done tryin' to convince yourself, Stark?" Tony sighed. Steve really was perfect. He was gorgeous and his voice was amazing. And those eyes! Those damn eyes......

"Tones. Wipe the drool off your lip."

"Bucky!" Tony wined. It wasn't his fault!

"Stark? Tony Stark?" Steve called from his desk, looking out into the classroom filled with teens. It was almost impossible to ignore the shiver that went down his spine hearing the man call his full name out in his sexy husky voice. He slowly raised his hand bushing harder than he already was(Which, surprisingly was possible.) 

"H-here, M-Mr. Rogers." He stammered over his words. Steve gave a small smile towards the teen. Hm. He was pretty cute.

His smirk widened."Yes. Yes you are. Mr.Stark."

~0~0~^3^~0~0~

As the Class ended, Tony noticed how he couldn't take his eyes off of his teacher. As people walked out of the classroom, Tony noticed how the man sent off his students. He'd wave to some, flashing the handsome smile again, making the girls swoon and many guys glare out of jealousy. 

When Tony and Bucky passed by, Bucky waved off the man leaving quickly. Most likely to go check up on his favorite teacher. Either she was sick or just changed class rooms, he'd find her. Tony's body grew stiff walking out of the classroom. He almost had a heart attack as a large, but gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mr.Stark! Good work in class today^^!"

Tony blushed,"Yeah, th-thanks." He gave Steve a small nervous smile and missed as Steve's cheeks took on a light red color. How the hell can boy be this beautiful?

"N-no problem, Tony." Steve took his hand from Tony's small shoulder, before he did something stupid.  
Tony frowned, missing the warmth from that simple jester."Okay, then. Bye."

"Bye."  
~0~0~^3^`~0~0~

Nick clicked his tounge as Steve walked into his office."You're late Rogers."  
Steve gave a lazy shrug, sitting next to Clint Barton, the technology teacher, as he smirked at the nurse, Natasha Romanov. "So, Nat', you gonna take me up on that offer?"

"Not now, Barton. We're working, remember?" She answered cooly. She opened a file that had the name S.H.I.E.L.D High printed on the front. Steve gave a light laugh.

"Come on, Natasha. Give the man a chance. Don't act like you don't love him." He didn't flinch as she shot an icy glare at him for speaking the truth. 

"Don't start Rogers. You haven't had a date in years." Steve rolled his eyes as Bruce and Thor gave a small laugh.

Nick cleared his throat."On to more important matters, I'm glad you've all assembled here today. Rogers, I'm sure you had a fine time as a teacher for the first time."  
Steve nodded.  
"Good. Now as you guys are the Avengers, you have a responsibility to undergo this mission." 

He slid a copy of the file that Natasha was looking at towards Steve."Captain, you'll be leading them through this as per usual."

"Don't I always?" Steve asked, smirking. Clint sighed playfully."This guy.."  
The blonde looked over Natasha's shoulder at the file."So, *Captain* what do we do now?"  
Clint's known the man for years now and he smirked already knowing the answer. 

Steve closed the file, smirking back at his team."Suit up."

~0~0~^3^~0~0~

Tony tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get Steve out of his head. He was just so...ugh! Yeah, he was upset about Peggy not being his teacher anymore, like, she helped him realized his sexuality and how he was attracted to the same sex...But Steve....and the way he looked at him.....

The teen felt his eyelids become heavy and soon he drifted to sleep thinking about the blue eyed man.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone liked it, but I'll update if you want me to! I won't know if you don't tell me! ^3^ Bye!


End file.
